


Look At Me

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eye Torture, Forced Eye Contact, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay's POV  using tv verse only, why Ramsay decides to make Reek out of Theon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

Ramsay loved to flay.  The knife was pure pleasure to wield, the sounds, the blood, it was ecstasy.  That was not the only way to flay someone though, Ramsay learned that from his father.  The eyes, they were the key, a doorway into the mind and heart.  Roose could look into a person and then say exactly the most devastating thing to crush them.  Ramsay knew that very well.  This was a talent he inherited, he could look into the eyes and tell a lie.  He could see the worst fears, the hidden secret that Ramsay must expose.  It was how he manipulated his mother, his men and anyone else he needed to.  Once he learned how to use a knife too, well, it was as if someone had handed him the power of a deity. 

Ramsay always made his victims keep their eyes open, for those who will not, he cuts off the eyelids.  He loves to see the reactions, pain, fear, insanity, despair and the life leaving.  Once he murdered a lovely servant that had the most unusual violet eyes.  Before she died, he had carefully taken out her eyes.  Yet in spite of all his efforts, they turned faded and no longer were interesting.  It gave his mother fits when she found them too.  That was the day she brought him to meet his father, in fact.  So it turns out the girl's eyes were good for something anyway. 

Ramsay loved his dogs, unlike humans, they were loyal and obedient.  They were always happy to see him, grateful for the slightest thing he gave them and he was their world.  It bothered Ramsay that he could only feel this way about dogs, after all, they were not allowed everywhere.  They could not respond when he wanted an answer and being dogs, they could not meet all his needs.  He spent his time with his victims, he spent time with his dogs and Ramsay could almost be satisfied.  Then he was sent after Theon Greyjoy.  He noticed the eyes right away of course and was caught by them.  They almost seemed to haunt him.  When Ramsay shut his eyes at night, he saw them.  

When Ramsay had looked into those sea blue eyes, he saw past the arrogance.  He saw through the indignation and blustering.  Ramsay saw the fearful child hiding there, desperate for affection, always failing.  He saw a Lord, a Prince that was nothing more than a tiny boy, that still believed in the monster under the bed.  From that moment, Ramsay began to flay Theon.  First with his words and games, then with his knife.  As Ramsay stripped layers of mind and skin, he noticed the eyes more and more.  The pain and fear was lovely, of course.  But the growing submission, the desperate need to please and obey...it was pure bliss.  The first time Ramsay noticed that Theon seemed honestly grateful for a little muddy water, it was too much.  That night Ramsay came harder to that memory than to thoughts of Theon's agonies.

So Ramsay thought of his dogs and wondered.  He thought of his victims and wondered more.  Why not make a human pet, as loyal, obedient and as grateful as the dogs?  His father will not approve of course. Then again, he would not have approved of much Ramsay has done already to Theon.  Frowning, Ramsay decided he did not like that name.  Sounded like a Lord's name and he wanted, well, an almost-human.  A creature that is all Ramsay's.  When he walked up to Theon on the cross and caught a whiff, he found the right name.  Reek.  


End file.
